nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rubble Troubler
RE: National day of the Bird Thanks to you too Santi! You and everyone else helped me a lot when I first came to the wiki. -- 02:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Problem with logos Good job finishing your homework faster! In the case you can't make a logo for October, you can just wait until Nitrome releases a game. It doesn't look like Nitrome will release a game on Monday. Also, usually Nitrome puts up a private demo/beta version of the game up before its release, and I can't seem to find Test Subject Arena 2 or Cheese Dreams New Moon beta/demo pages, and usually they put up a beta/demo page days, months, or weeks before a game's release. -- 13:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo I think you should make this month's logo with content from the Icebreaker achievements, then next month make the logo with Test Subject Arena 2 content. Considering how next month's flash game will likely come rather late in the month, it is best to save Test Subject Arena 2 for the next month. -- 13:15, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Your comment on Nitrome's Facebook page Hi Santi! Your comment about the control of Test Subject Arena 2, I think you should ask the question on the Nitrome.com blog post for Test Subject Arena 2, because I believe Nitrome will more easily see your comment there. I have posted a comment about customizable keyboard controls, and if you want, you can reply to it suggesting your problem. I tried posting a summary of your problem as a reply to my own comment, but I was prevented from doing so, and I couldn't edit my comment. -- 13:34, October 18, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo What screenshots do you need? Also, I don't know why, but I'm having the same problem as you, but for some reason I am able to play the game. The button for / becomes the button for ? if I hold SHIFT (that's what it's called) and then press /. Yet, during the game, pressing / to fire still works. Is it possible to change your computer's keyboard to another language? Changing it to an English keyboard may solve your problems, as I once changed my keyboard to a French keyboard, which changed certain buttons so that they bring up a different symbol when I press a certain button. -- 15:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps you could try using a virtual keyboard? -- 21:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I could, but definetly I wouldn't be able to play correctly. 21:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC) New Skin Check out nitrome. -- Stupid comment on Nitrome Wiki's Facebook page Would this be worthy of deletion? -- 21:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Nitrome discussion I believe he's waiting for me to submit something to post on the Nitrome blog. If you want, you can submit something, or if you have something relating to the discussion, I can email him about it. -- 23:06, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Untitled How can I edit my userbox? Please help me.Test Subject fan (talk) 14:27, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for help :) Test Subject fan (talk) 16:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Avatar Design Thanks a lot for making the template like it now is. I've made a little tweak to it yesterday by adding min-height:300px;. This way the boxes will be the same, and there will be less gaps. But once again, I couldn't have done it like this. Awesome work! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Huh I don't know. It's not like I have a NOBODY radar or anything. He's probably just busy with something personal. Or maybe...video games? Don't look at me; it's the speculative guess ever. 20:21, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, it's okay. I'm not upset. Besides, three admins are active now, so we're good. :) 20:30, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Message on talk page I won't be writing the introduction post. -- 22:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Christmas logo Could you revert the background to the old Christmas logo for tomorrow and Christmas? 22:50, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Unrelated: I created an EUW account for LoL. Sent you a friend request under the name "NTPYTO." Since there's some rule where you can't play PvP until you're level three, I'll have to play bot games before we can play PvP together. We can, however, play custom games. See you later! 23:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Nitrome Christmas story There are already so many years since I contributed msyelf to the first Nitrome x-mas story that gained so much popularity? I just re-read it,as well as a few others,getting some nostalgia. Should we make a 3rd one,dirrectly on the Nitrome wiki (its a story for Nitrome wiki not NFF wiki).Maybe just us,and a few old users like TNY,Nobody,TCG,Axiy,Lilo,and obviosly,we can not exclude the new contribuitors that would love! to join our wikis xmas tradition! Maybe a blog post? Also since X-mas is so nearby,maybe we should extend the story to: Nitrome Xmas story and the new year's story? Any idea? Shoudl we make a blog asking users about it? 12:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Come to chat.Lets discuss there 12:33, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Nitrome blog post Unfortunately, we won't be writing the introduction post, Nitrome will write it. However, first, someone needs to send them something to put up on the Nitrome blog relating to the Nitrome Wiki section. -- 15:56, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas !!! Here is your Christmas avatar: Hint: This present is 'talking' to some Udder Cows... I don't think they will answer, they don't even have a mouth ! RE:Logo I was thinking that it would be nice to revert the wiki background to the Christmas one for today, but it's not important; kinda late now anyway. 16:36, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome! Oh! You are spanish too! That´s great! I knew there is a Nitrome wiki in spanish but it is uncomplete. I prefeer this wiki. Superyoshibros20 (talk) 20:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) But are you spanish or do you speak spanish only? ¡Perfecto! Lo bueno es que podemos hablar en español! :) ¿Cuál es tu juego favorito en Nitrome? No tengo uno preferido,¡tengo seis! xD Message Yes, I've seen your message. -- 00:51, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Esos juegos son bastante buenos también :) Muchas gracias, ya me han comentado lo de las imágenes, y he decidido no editarlas y dejaralas con el fondo del nivel del juego. Dicen que eso también vale. ;) Images on Winter Story Should we uplaod fanart images for Nitrome Winter story sicne the story is made on Nitrome wiki itself? 21:12, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Photos Since the story is right on Nitrome wiki, and it is FOR Nitrome wiki,shouldn't we uplaod the phots directly here? I think so. Also,please join the chat to discuss easier. 21:19, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo Oops, my bad. *facepalm* 14:25, December 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Blog post status I've just sent it. -- 01:34, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Your Nitrome blog post submission Hi Santi! The article you wrote for the Nitrome blog, I sent it to Mat. However, it won't be used, and there are a few reasons why. What was written was really just a link to the Avatars article on the Nitrome Wiki. Now, although this is the reason for the article not being used, Mat also highlighted that if Nitrome Wiki blog posts are written so that they push the reader straight through to something else, people likely will not read the Nitrome Wiki blog posts. Mat said "Get people to invest in an article you guys write and then when you have sparked their interest in what else the wiki has to offer they will follow the link through or search you out." Basically, a post for the Nitrome blog should contain something that is worth reading rather than a link to something else that is worth reading. If you are confused about anything, feel free to send me a message. Tomorrow I will write down some rules and ideas on how to properly write Nitrome blog posts, as Mat mentioned some interesting stuff which could help other people write better nitrome blog articles. -- 06:09, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::The post looks good. I have sent it to Nitrome. -- 00:50, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Untitled Please Santi, can you add this picture to chat as an emoticon? I'd really appreciate it. It's a sprite of Blue. I made it with Paint. Thank you. Test Subject fan (talk) 21:42, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok, Thank you! Test Subject fan (talk) 13:57, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Now I uploaded Blue emoticon to Fan Fiction Wiki. Test Subject fan (talk) 14:31, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Your Nitrome Blog post Hello! Mat said the post was okay, however, he suggested some things that would make the post more interesting, these being: *You should point out how it was found out that there would be water levels. *You could expand a little on things. *You could point out content that you have found from "scraps of evidence" from comments *Speculation would be good, such as: **Speculating about what other good platforms would be good for Flightless. **Speculation about a release outside of Steam **Speculation about Flightless going to mobile, and why it would be a good idea or not Using these tips, you could make the blog post better, and also, the name of the blog post could be titled "Everything about Flightless". -- 01:09, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Post Sure, that sounds fine. The only reason Mat suggested these suggestions was to make the post better, as since this is the first Nitrome Wiki blog post on the Nitrome Blog, a really good blog post would draw people to the Nitrome Wiki and keep the coming back for other Nitrome Wiki Nitrome Blog posts. -- 16:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Welcome! Thanks!Port1967 (talk) 18:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) A question about music How to add a game music to own profile page ( I mean the black box with the play button, how to put it straight to profile page, not just a link ?) I have seen some users who made it, but I can't do it :P ... I tried to copy it from Nitrome Wiki... but all I can do is just put a link.... btw here's a link to music I want to put at my profile page. http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/5/5b/Test_Subject_Menu.ogg Please help me! Test Subject fan (talk) 20:54, January 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: A question about music Thank's :) Test Subject fan (talk) 21:01, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Question How did you put those things below to your profile? Did you make new pages on this Wiki and then just linked them to your profile? *What I do at this Wiki? *Do I like Nitrome? *Do I have Fan-Art? *Trivia, links, extras? Test Subject fan (talk) 16:59, January 11, 2014 (UTC) RE:Blog Post If you send me the entire blog post you have written, I will send it off to Mat and he can pick the parts of the blog post to use. -- 21:16, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Okay it's kinda dull to repeat the heading, but thanks :) Test Subject fan (talk) 13:45, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Headings against headings Do you think it could work if we put the current image headings on the main page against the heading templates (Template:HeadingA and Template:HeadingB)? These heading templates are supposed to stretch the entire width of the column, regardless of its width, so they would create a fuller heading instead of leaving large grey space. With a few colour changes, we could probably get the colours of the heading templates to match that of the images. What are the colours you used for them? 19:47, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :You could do that; I was just thinking of just putting the image directly on the template, sort of like what I did on the sandbox. Using just letters could work, too. Then we wouldn't have to use top and bottom borders immediately. 19:53, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Annoying tabwiews... Do you remember when you told me how to put music to own userpage? So... I have another question... Can I put a working music box thingy in tabwiews? I tried all I can do and it won't work. ( the box appears, but clicking it does absolutely nothing... ) ( I want to put the same music in tabwiew that I put 'normally' before. ) ( You can test the music in tabwiew from here if you want to see how poorly it works with me. ) Test Subject fan (talk) 16:52, January 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:WIP Oh yeah, I completley forgot I made that page and put that on there! Thanks for the reminder Santi, I'll try and start working on it again.